


waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing

by adorkable



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>хочу как рипли:<br/><i>сидела сейчас пересматривала you&i и тот момент где лиам перед лицом рукой машет, вспомнила про его тату со стрелками</i><br/><i>и одна для зейна</i><br/><i>а зейн ушел из группы но это ничего не меняет татуировка на месте</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing

— Так она для нас? — уточняет Луи и разглядывает краску под кожей Лиама.  
— Она про нас, — поправляет Гарри, у него в глазах Лиам без каких-либо усилий разглядывает любовь, способную сбить с ног. Лиам сидит на диване, придавленный внезапной ответственностью и вниманием.  
— Это... Это потрясающе, друг, думаю, ты сделал самый романтический поступок на свете для нас четверых, — Найл закусывает губу и тихонько посмеивается. Конечно, он подкалывает Лиама, но этот подкол такой незаметный и лёгкий, что Лиам улыбается в ответ.  
Он почему-то всё ещё не уверен в том, что идея была хорошей, что он всё сделал правильно, ведь эта татуировка, она символ того, что для него значат парни. Они его друзья, его семья, часть его сердца. Они движутся с ним в одном направлении.  
— Ли, — зовёт Зейн, Лиам так резко поворачивает голову, что замечает, как Зейн быстро отдергивает руку в сторону — а ведь точно хотел коснуться. — Ты почему не сказал никому?  
_Почему ты не предупредил меня?_  
— Это вроде как сюрприз для вас, знаешь, — он проводит рукой по волосам, переполненный волнением. — Я долго думал, и мои родные сказали, что это хорошая идея.  
— Что? Ты обсуждал с родителями делать ли тату в память о нас? — удивление Луи переходит на новый уровень. Лиам прикрывает лицо ладонями.  
— Господи, может это всё стать менее неловким, потому что, не знаю какой реакции я ожидал от вас, но уже сейчас чувствую, что это слишком... — он молчит какое-то время.  
Молчит, даже когда знакомым прикосновением Зейн тянет его руку прочь от лица. Пальцами оставаясь на зажившей татуировке.  
Лиам смотрит ему в глаза. Лиам ждет. Лиаму чертовски некомфортно, как будто из комнаты вытянули весь воздух. В груди покалывают волнение и страх.  
— Ты не сделал её сгоряча, долго думал, и в итоге посмотри на то, какая красивая татуировка получилась. Тебе идёт, слышишь? Спасибо за это, Лиам.  
Лиам не может найти в себе сил именно сейчас разбираться с тем, что несёт в себе взгляд Зейна направленный только на Лиама. Только на него.  
— И, в конце, концов, ты же наш папочка, — своими словами Найл разбивает новую паузу, Гарри хихикает и встает с кресла, подходит к Лиаму и хлопает его по плечу. Знак поддержки.  
— Если ты расскажешь об этом на интервью, боюсь, что ряды наших фанатов станут чуть меньше, — Луи вскидывает брови, ожидая сигнала — понял кто или нет. Не дожидаясь его, продолжает: — Ты просто разобьёшь всем сердце, примерно, как нам. Поверь, Лиам.  
Какое-то время они разговаривают на отвлеченные темы, Лиам старается не зацикливаться на том, что Зейн сидит очень близко, и что он периодически продолжает касаться татуировки Лиама.  
Четыре стрелки. Одно направление.  
Лиам уверен — так будет всегда.

—

— Мне нужно собираться, Лиам, самолет утром.  
— Ты серьёзно?  
— Лиам... — он не смотрит на него, голова опущена, плечи тоже, угадывать не надо — Зейну хреново. Лиаму, впрочем, тоже, поэтому он повышает голос.  
— Ты, блядь, серьезно? Посмотри, что ты делаешь? Ты сваливаешь вот так, ты вообще собирался говорить кому-то из нас?  
— Я не... — Зейн вскидывает голову, Лиам замечает его красные глаза. Чёрт. — Мне нужно идти.  
_Пусти меня._  
— Зейн, — он зовёт его и без спроса подходит ближе, даже не подходит, а налетает на Зейна, обхватывает его шею, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. — Тебе не обязательно делать это так. Тебе совсем не обязательно сбегать. Слышишь меня?  
— Это не побег, Ли, — он усмехается и в этой усмешке только горечь, вблизи глаза Зейна ещё краснее, Лиаму больно смотреть.  
Они стоят так какое-то время. Лиам не считает, ему с трудом удаётся удержаться на ногах — от новости про отлёт Зейна хочется свалиться на пол. Что-то вроде панического приступа, давно забытой вещи.  
— Лиам, пожалуйста, — Зейн обхватывает его запястья, крепко, не спускаясь пальцами ниже, не касаясь татуировки, которая и его тоже. — Пусти меня.  
Он просит не о том, но Лиам, что Лиам? Он слушает. Он не хочет, отчаянно сопротивляется, но вид разбитого Зейна действует на него не лучшим образом.  
Когда Зейн уходит из номера, Лиам опрокидывает столик, пинает его ногой, украшая пол осколками. В стену летит мобильный.  
Лиам хватается за голову и смотрит вперёд — в зеркало, так неудачно висящее именно тут.  
Четыре стрелы — он смотрит на них достаточно долго, чтобы появилось ощущение, что одну из них жжет невидимым пламенем.  
Лиам хочет содрать с себя кожу, он хочет орать, он хочет запереть Зейна в номере.  
Всё, что он делает — запирает свою собственную дверь и ложится на кровать как есть.  
Какое-то время никак не может заснуть — вдыхает слишком знакомый запах, оставшийся на простынях.  
Но потом его отключает.  
Он не слышит стука в дверь ранним утром.  
Не слышит телефонных звонков — потому что телефон не работает.

—

— Ты так и не свёл татуировку? — голос в трубке раздаётся чётко, без помех. Лиам непроизвольно смотрит на татуировку.  
— Нет.  
Он не свёдёт её никогда, как бы больно ни было.  
— Мне жаль, Лиам.  
Хочется положить трубку, но они заканчивают разговор, договариваясь встретиться после того, как Зейн закончит запись второго сольного альбома.  
Примерно через три месяца.  
Лиам смотрит на обручальное кольцо, крутит его, и возвращается в спальню, где всё ещё спит София.


End file.
